


I’m Not Like Him

by RedXD



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Huey is a baby, Huey is a good brother, Junior Woodchucks, Louie defends his brother, Louie is a baby, Louie is a good brother, Lowkey bullying, Some of my head canons, Takes place after moonvasion, a tad messy when it comes to timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Huey has been acting weird.Louie knows something is up.He decided to act on that.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	I’m Not Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a massive headcanon that Dewey & Webby are besties in the family while Huey and Louie are besties too so have thIs

Louie’s noticed something about his older brother this past week.

It’s something no one would normally notice, but Louie is different.

He knows Huey Duck better than Dewey or Donald. They know him well, but not like Louie.

Dewey and Webby are best friends. They do their little routines together and act all ‘bestie’ like. Everyone in the mansion is used to it.

Louie and Huey are like that too, just minus the weird in sync thing they do. 

So when Huey comes back from Junior Woodchucks and immediately goes to bed instead of going on a long rant about everything that happened, Louie started to get suspicious.

No one else found it weird. 

‘He was probably tired,’ Scrooge had said.

Louie doesn’t buy it. Huey  _ always  _ goes and sits on the couch while Louie watches Ottoman Empire after Junior Woodchucks.

He talks about what they did and excites over his new badge. Louie pretends he could care less, and to be fair he could, but he still listens and records the Ottoman Empire episode while he talks for later. 

It’s routine.

And Huey of all people broke the routine.

That was just the first weird behavior. 

Two days later, he comes home from Junior Woodchucks again. He rushes to the bathroom and stays in there for  _ way  _ longer than he usually does.

Huey is the perfectionist triplet. He’s like Louie in the way that he loves his routines.

He ends up joining Louie in the living room unlike last time.

This time he doesn’t speak.

He just sits there with his hat turned down in a weird way to cover his face.

Later Louie notices a big bruise under his hat when Huey reaches up to grab something higher up. 

Louie knows something is up.

The next time Huey comes home from Junior Woodchucks is during an absence from everyone.

Webby, Dewey, and Scrooge are on an adventure. Donald and Della are catching up via their own adventure. Beakley and Launchpad are at a Darkwing Duck Convention in Duckburg.

Louie stands right beside the front door. He watches BirdTube on his phone while he waits for Huey to get home. 

Huey will be caught off guard and maybe Louie will finally learn what’s up with the red duckling.

Speak of the duck, the front door cracks open and Huey walks in shakily.

Louie feels his blood boil as he looks over Huey.

Huey has a small cut on his cheek and his feathers are drenched. 

He doesn’t notice Louie and instead turns to walk towards the bathroom. 

“How was Junior Woodchucks?” Louie asks, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket with more force due to his sudden anger.

_ What’s happening to my brother at Junior Woodchucks? _

Huey jumps and spins around, his eyes are wide and his beak is parted slightly. The look in his eyes makes Louie almost crumble.

_ What… this isn’t Huey.. _

In the eleven or so years Louie has known his brother, Huey has always been the one that is happy and positive, yet analytical and smart. He’s the one who keeps together when Dewey or Louie fall apart.

It’s one of the reasons Louie appreciates his oldest brother. 

This… now Huey looks anything  _ but  _ positive and put together.

He looks like a mess.

Huey grabs the rim of his hat and pulls it down, “I thought you were with Scrooge, Webby, and Dewey.”

Louie manages a shrug, “I… I didn’t feel like adventuring.”

Silence.

The other looks back at the bathroom, but stays standing there. Water drips from his feathers onto the ground. 

Drip. Drip.

“What happened?”

Huey rubs his arm, “It was an accident.”

_ An accident that has managed to make you act different for the past week conveniently after every Woodchucks thing? _

_ Right. _

This time they speak at the same time:

“I’m gonna go-“

“Huey, is-“

They both stop and Huey let’s him go first.

Louie sighs, digging his hands deeper into his pocket. 

_ This is harder than I expected. I didn’t think he would be  _ _ this _ _ off.  _

“What  _ happened?” _

Huey takes a deep breath and finally relents, “We were working on our Biology Badge and I…  _ accidentally _ fell into the river. I cut my cheek on a low hanging branch.”

He glances up, “I’m fine really, just cold.”

Louie doesn’t say anything.

_ He ‘fell?’ Huey’s careful as all hell, why would he have fallen in… unless someone pushed him?  _

Huey goes into the bathroom and Louie lets him.

He’s got to plot now. Huey might be a genius, but he’s dumb when it comes to defending himself. 

If it really was just him falling in, then Louie will find out. But he knows his brother and he also knows that it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t just an accident.

—

The morning a day later is messy. Webby and Dewey are tired from adventuring so they sleep in. A majority of the family does. Scrooge doesn’t but there’s no surprise there.

Huey always sets an alarm. And Louie knows that.

Lucky for him the night before he managed to turn it off while Huey was sleeping.

Louie yawns and gets up. He hates how early it is (8:00 for goodness sake!), but he wants his brother back to normal. 

He begrudgingly gets rid of his beloved hoodie in favor of Huey’s Woodchuck outfit. He heads into the bathroom to quickly practice his Huey impression.

Sure he’s too lazy to fix his hair, but if he ends up being right, then it won’t matter much.

_ Time to find out what the heck is going on. _

It takes him a bit longer than expected to even remember where the heck the Junior Woodchucks meet up. 

Huey had brought him and Dewey in for events in the past, but it had been a  _ long _ while in Louie’s time™️. 

When he gets there, two other birds walk up to him. One is a tall raven, the other a stumpy pigeon.

The raven grins in a way that reminds him of Magica weirdly enough.

“Hey Herbert, so me and Gavin forgot to work on our reports after last time’s meeting. You wouldn’t mind letting us use yours right?”

_ Herbert? That’s not even his correct full name! not to mention Huey prefers Huey.  _

Louie keeps up the charade, “Of course.” 

_ I hate that Huey wouldn’t deny them this, but he’s too goddamn nice.  _

He gives them the report and the raven smiles wider while shoving the report in his hat, “Thanks Herbie, though there’s two of us and only one report. It just sucks because we’ve been trying  _ so  _ hard to get this badge. Think you could help Gavin with his report too?” 

_ Herbie?! Oh this dumb bird is such bullshit. _

“Okay.”

One of the troop leaders, (Launchpad stopped being the troop leader after he started becoming preoccupied from his relationship with Drake) calls for them all to retreat to the main areas. 

Louie tries to pay attention during the boring lecture about their biology badges, but he misses some stuff.

_ Doesn’t matter anyways, Huey will thank me later. _

They get separated into their groups and he isn’t at  _ all _ surprised when Louie ends up with the raven, which has the dumbest name ever (Kevin), and Gavin the pigeon.

The three leave towards the heavy plant center beside the river. 

Kevin smirks and whispers to Gavin as they near before looking at Louie.

“Be careful, we wouldn’t want you slipping like yesterday.”

Louie frowns.

Gavin snickers and whispers to Kevin. This time he catches the words.

_ “Should we push him in again?” _

He loses it.

_ Finally, now time to actually fuck these assholes up. _

Louie grabs a rock and tosses it between his hands, “Listen Fellas, it’s cool and all that you think I’m Huey, but I’m actually his brother so you’re kinda screwed now.”

Kevin raises his eyebrow and quirks his beak, “Pff, why’d we be screwed from you being another twerp related to the other twerp?”

He throws the rock and watches as it smacks Gavin in the stomach.

“Because I’m not like him.”

Louie tears a long weed from the plants around him and walks up to Kevin.

Kevin still doesn’t look intimidated, merely confused and amused.

“And unlike my brother,”

He swings one end of the weed up and around Kevin’s neck before quickly grabbing the end and pulling both ends forward, causing Kevin to jerk forward as the weed digs into his feathers. 

“I’m not nice to people. Especially those who decide to pick on my brother.”

Turning around, he drags Kevin behind him via the weed before shoving him into the river. 

Kevin scrambles to grab hold of the grass as the river surrounds him.

“You little shit-“

“Listen, I’m hoping this’ll be enough of a warning, but if you pick on my brother or even speak to him again then unless that speaking is an apology, I’ll be back here to make you regret it.”

He gestures to Kevin, “ _ This _ is me being nice, so trust me when I say you don’t want to see me pissed.”

With that, he lets go of the weed. Louie snatches the report from under Kevin’s hat and walks off, flipping them off as Gavin scrambles up, finally deciding to get up from the rock hit. 

_ That’s what they deserve. _

When he gets home, Huey is there on the steps waiting for him. 

“There you are! What the heck, why would you turn off my alarm and why- is that my uniform? Did you go to my Woodchucks meeting?! Why did you-“ 

Louie raises a hand with a look™️, “Calm yourself  _ Huebert _ . I just wanted a word with Kevin and Gavin.”

Huey’s eyes widen, “Oh god, Louie-“

“It’s fine. It was an ‘ _ accident.’ _ ”

“Louie-“

Said duck shrugs, “What?! Kevin  _ fell  _ into the river. I just so happened to be near him when he did.” 

His older brother sighs, “You didn’t have to do that Louie.”

“Yeah but you wouldn’t and someone needed to. Here’s your report by the way, Kevin crumpled it.”

Huey takes it and glances at it once before looking back at Louie.

His beak curls into a smile, “Thanks Louie.”

“What? I didn’t do anything. Evil Triplet remember?”

Huey rolls his eyes, but stands up and the two enter the mansion.

Let’s just say Kevin and Gavin never talked to Huey again.

  
  
  



End file.
